


Happy Birthday, Misha

by AeonFlux40



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Happy Birthday, One Shot, PWP, Really just sex in the backseat, Smut, nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Vicki had come up to Canada to visit Misha on his birthday. He wasn’t able to make it home due to filming, so she went up to surprise him. Jared and Jensen took them out to dinner, and the couple got a little tipsy. On the way back to where they were staying, Misha and Vicki had a bit of fun in the backseat





	Happy Birthday, Misha

Misha and Vicki sitting in the backseat coming home from Misha’s birthday dinner. Jensen was driving, and Jared riding shotgun. It was pretty late and they had and the boys had an early call in the morning, so they decided to head back to where they were staying.

Vicki was wearing a little black dress and silky panties-the kind Misha likes (and she made sure he knew she was wearing them during dinner). Sitting in the backseat, Vicki started getting a little fidgety, which usually happens when she’s been drinking. Vicki placed her hand on the back of Misha’s neck, rubbing gently. His hand made its way over to her thigh, squeezing. Vicki took her seat belt off and scooted closer to Misha. He placed his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Their lips met. Tongues exploring, trying to taste every inch of each other’s mouths. Misha ran his hand up Vicki’s thigh, tracing along her panty line with his fingers. She moaned and bit down on his bottom lip. Misha reached between Vicki’s legs and rubbed her gently through the fabric that was already getting wet. He pushed the fabric aside and thrust his finger into her. Vicki gasped, grabbing onto his shoulders tightly. He worked in another finger, while gently kissing and sucking on Vicki’s neck. Vicki did her best to hold back the moans trying to escape from her lips. Vicki started bucking her hips in motion with Misha’s fingers. He gently rubbed her clit with his thumb. Vicki buried her face in Misha’s neck and bit down hard. It took everything in her not to scream. Misha grunted, but didn’t mind the pain at all. He loved that she was a moaning, writhing mess. Misha’s cock was bulging in his pants, constricted by the fabric of his jeans.

“Oh God, Misha,” Vicki whispered in his ear. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop…” She bit down on his earlobe. Misha worked his fingers faster and continued to rub circles around her clit. He knew she was close. He could feel her body start to tremble.

“You gonna come for me baby?” Misha growled in Vicki’s ear. “I want you to come for me. All over my hand, get the back seat wet…”

“Oh fuck, Misha!” Vicki exclaimed. She arched her back and her body shook as she orgasmed. Misha never stopped. He kept his fingers going in and out steadily. Vicki dug her nails hard into Misha’s shoulders, unable to control the loud moan escaping from her lips. Misha kissed her to muffle any remaining sound coming out. Vicki’s hips slowed as she started coming down off her high. Misha felt her body finally relax. He released his fingers from her and wiped them on his shirt.

“Damn baby.” he said.

“You’re amazing.” Vicki palmed Misha’s bulge through his jeans. “And now it’s your turn.”

Misha groaned as Vicki unbuttoned, then slowly unzipped his jeans, revealing his already hard cock. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, moaning softly as Vicki slowly stroked him.

“Does that feel good baby?” she purred into his ear. “You like that?” Misha nodded slowly. His lips slightly parted, and Vicki attacked his mouth with hers. She reached into his back pocket, which was a bit awkward, but she managed.

“What are you doing?” Misha asked.

“You keep a condom in your wallet, right?”

“Yeah, why-Vicki, no! We can’t.” Misha motioned toward the front where Jared and Jensen were sitting. They acted like they didn’t know what was going on, but they knew. They’re not stupid. They just chose to ignore it because Misha was their friend and they didn’t want to cock block him.

“I don’t think they’ll mind.” Vicki giggled.

As if on cue, Jensen turned the music up a few notches. Jared just stared out the passenger window. Vicki found the condom and slipped it onto Misha. She took her panties off and pushed his pants down. Misha unbuckled his seatbelt as he felt it was constricting his movement. Vicki sat in Misha’s lap, straddling him, with his cock up against her belly.

“Oh God, baby…I don’t-”

“Shhhh…..” Vicki put her finger up to Misha’s lips. “Just sit back and enjoy the ride.” Vicki maneuvered herself onto Misha, guiding him into her. Once she was all the way down on him, Vicki started rocking her hips back and forth. Misha grabbed and squeezed on her ass, pushing her down onto him. Vicki grabbed the back of the seat to steady herself, burying her face in the crook of Misha’s neck. Their moans mixed with the loud music coming from the speakers.

_Seriously, dude? They couldn’t wait? _Jared texted Jensen.__

_Leave them alone. It’s not like you and Gen haven’t done the same thing. _Jensen texted back. Jared shot Jensen a bitch face, but Jensen just smiled at him.__

Vicki started picking up the pace a bit, grinding harder and harder against Misha. He gripped her waist tightly, leaving marks with his nails. Misha began thrusting up into Vicki, slamming her as hard as he could.  
“Oh Misha,” Vicki moaned into his ear. “Fuck me baby. Fuck me hard.”

Misha’s thrusts started getting a bit sloppy as he was about to come. Vicki picked up the slack and rode him hard. She was still holding onto the back seat, knuckles turning white. With a few more hard thrusts, Misha came, moaning and panting heavily. He leaned forward, resting his head on Vicki’s shoulder and held her close.

“Happy birthday, Misha.”


End file.
